


just a little oh little bit

by scepticallyopenminded



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Endgame Sterek, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels a little bit bad about it because, hello, Scott’s dating her, but at the same time he can’t help himself and frankly, Scott knows that he falls in love with pretty much everyone he meets and/or sees.</p><p>Or, Stiles, and the eleven people he falls in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little oh little bit

**Author's Note:**

> been meaning to write this for a while and oh look instead of writing the 17-20 pages I have to write of two separate screenplays for tmrw I wrote this. not proofread bc I'm terrible but I like it a lot. idk Stiles might be a teensy bit OOC bc this is more or less based on my own life and constantly falling in love with everyone.
> 
> title definitely taken from "Someone New" by Hozier which is the song of my entire life.

Stiles looks up from his phone when the bus stops. It’s early morning, just a little after seven a.m., and it’s only him, a little old lady, and the bus driver.

Then he walks on. The thing is, he’s gorgeous – well, Stiles isn’t exactly picky, he thinks almost everyone is kind of gorgeous in their own way, right. But he’s like _classically_ good-looking. Sharp jawline, pretty brown eyes, really great muscles that are nicely defined in the t-shirt he’s wearing. He’s got a brown bag slung over his shoulder and shoots a dimpled smile at the bus driver as he pays.

Stiles’ eyes shoot back down to his phone as the man starts walking down the aisle, only glancing up a bit when he sits down across from Stiles near the back of the bus. Their eyes meet briefly, and the man shoots him another small smile, one that Stiles returns before looking back down at his phone.

It’s a bit of a ride to the university, is the thing, and that gives Stiles _plenty_ of time to scope the man out. He’s got earphones in and is looking down at his phone just like every student does, and he raises his eyebrow once in a while, snorting a couple of times as if amused.

The bus stops a couple more times, more students getting on as it approaches the university. Stiles recognizes someone from one of his classes the previous semester, gives her a small nod as she passes, and she smiles back, sitting at the back of the bus. He goes back to looking at the man, wondering.

Like – what’s his favourite food? Is he a student? What’s he studying?

Like – Stiles wonders what would happen if he just up and went to sit next to him, imagines the opener – “Hi I’m Stiles and I think I could cut myself on your cheekbones” and he smiles to himself, flicking his eyes back down to his own phone, still very conscious of the gorgeous individual kitty-corner from him.

They both get off at the university, the man smiling and gesturing him to go first down the aisle to the door, but when Stiles chances a glance back he sees the man going the opposite way, and he sighs, tucking his phone into his pocket and pressing his earphones closer to his head as he walks onto campus.

***

This dude is a total douchebag – Stiles knows this. His name is Jackson, he’s had a couple of classes over the years with Stiles because, lucky for Stiles (sarcasm) (maybe) he’s also a media studies major. On the _other_ hand, he’s probably one of the best-looking people Stiles sees on a regular basis, and the fact that they once again have a class together – Stiles’ first class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, eight a.m. sharp – is kind of annoying because nobody should have to listen to Jackson prattle on about things he obviously doesn’t know a lot about this early in the morning.

On the other hand, Stiles sits two seats behind and one to the left of him, and he’s got a great profile. It’s something he knows some other people in their major go on about, but it’s also not something any of them are willing to admit to him – they’re all well aware of his know-it-all attitude and don’t care to give him an ego boost.

But that doesn’t stop him from being beautiful, is the thing.

Stiles would totally be willing to get lost in his eyes, and he’s got a smirk of a smile that’s pretty much to die for. Stiles totally _doesn’t_ blame the girls that do go for him, regardless of how annoying it is that he comes in every Tuesday and feels the need to regale his weekend conquests very loudly with his friends.

He’s a douchebag, is the thing, but Stiles also knows that he also cares pretty deeply about someone when he _does_ care, because there was that one time a couple semesters ago that he came into class looking absolutely downtrodden, and had talked to their prof beforehand, and it’s just Stiles’ chosen desk was right next to the prof’s podium that he happened to eavesdrop. And Jackson had been explaining to the prof that his little brother was pretty sick and if he didn’t participate in the discussion that day he was sorry, he just couldn’t focus when there was a possibility that his brother had a serious illness.

Regardless of his complete asshole-nature, then, Stiles is, maybe, a teensy bit, in love with him.

***

“ – like legit, she’s so pretty,” Scott’s telling him, and Stiles is kind of listening, because this new girl in Scott’s life has been talking up their bro time for the past two weeks and Stiles _knows_ that she’s pretty, Scott feels the need to tell him every other day.

“Hmm. Have you talked to her yet?” he asks, glancing around the caf and taking a drink of his smoothie.

“Not really,” Scott confesses, huffing and picking at his eggs, and that’s when he sees her.

He’s always had a little bit of a thing for redheads – he’s been in love with Prince Harry since he was eleven and has been pretty adamant about someday meeting and marrying him since then, regardless of the age difference, nationality difference, the fact that they lived five thousand or so miles from each other.

And she has red hair. Really shiny waves of red hair that fall over her shoulder. She’s reading a book as she eats an omelette, carefully so as to not smudge her bright red lipstick and – Stiles knows that usually red hair and red lipstick don’t really go together, he’s not ashamed to say that he’s red a couple of those fashion magazines in waiting rooms – they’re way more interesting than Reader’s Digest, whatever. But she really pulls it off, her entire look, actually; short skirt, tight black cropped moto jacket, heels so high that Stiles thinks they must hurt like a bitch after an entire day of wearing them.

“Stiles?”

Stiles looks back to where Scott is staring at him expectantly, looking a bit hurt.

“You even listening to me?”

Stiles smiles apologetically, shaking his head.

“Sorry, just – ” he nods over to where the girl is sitting to the left of them, on one of the really tall chairs, her ankles crossed and feet resting on the railing. Scott glances over, then looks back at Stiles with an unimpressed expression.

“Stop leering at random strangers all the time.”

“I don’t think you know the meaning of that word, actually, because I was just looking,” Stiles replies, looking away too and eating his cereal, “And anyway, we _were_ talking about pretty girls.”

“Yeah, but I might actually attempt to make a move on the girl I’m talking about,” Scott pokes, and Stiles wrinkles his nose because ouch, but it isn’t like it _isn’t_ true. He’s got no plans to actually go introduce himself or talk to Ms. Strawberry-Blonde over there, because for one, he’s no doubt she has a significant other, and two, he’s not somebody who does that.

Scott picks up his story, regardless, and Stiles sighs and glances over to where the girl is packing up, her heels clicking against the floor as she takes her tray over to the conveyer belt and exits the cafeteria. He looks back to Scott, giving him his full attention then.

***

There’s one coffee shop just off campus that Stiles discovered his freshman year and it’s the only one that never fails to give him excellent coffee at a great price, so it’s the one he frequents most. He’s lucky that on Wednesdays and Fridays he has a class that’s in the building right next to the coffee shop, because it gives him time to get coffee and still make his next class.

The fact is, Stiles knows the staff of the place very well – they don’t have a very high turnover rate, and the owner of the place works most days, and knows Stiles by name. But when he goes in on _that_ Wednesday, there’s a new barista taking orders, and _wow_.

She’s got a huge smile and a soft face and when he gets there there’s a very short line and it gives him time to gather his thoughts because while the people who work here aren’t ugly by any means, this new girl has totally gotten everyone but maybe the owner beat by a mile. Her hair (which looks so soft, fuck it, Stiles thinks and kind of half wishes he could just slide his hands through it once, and he’s totally owned the fact that he’s sometimes creepy as fuck, whatever) is dirty blonde and up in a loose bun and her eyes are deep brown and when he gets up to the cash register she smiles brightly at him and he falls, okay.

“Hi, how can I help you today?” she asks and her voice is even gorgeous, what the hell.

“Um, just a large latte with an extra shot,” he orders, proud that he doesn’t even kind of stutter because he’s been well known to do that when ordering food and drinks and it’s usually heightened around really attractive people.

“No flavours?” she asks, eyebrows raised just slightly at the question, and he shakes his head, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

“Not today, thanks.”

She rings the order up and calls it out to Reg, who’s actually making the drinks, taking his card and sliding it and handing it back with a “have a nice day”. He nods and returns “you too” and takes the card, stepping off to the side so she can take the next person in line’s order.

***

The boy has curly blond hair and an angelic face (amazingly angelic, with those fucking cheekbones) and puppy dog eyes that would totally rival Scott’s, Stiles thinks to himself as he considers. He’s not tutoring any more – he got a job as an intern at a local non-profit in their PR department and quit tutoring, but the boy is looking at him with such an earnest expression that Stiles gives up in the end, sighing and opening the door to the apartment. The boy’s face goes bright and he walks in.

“The rate is five dollars a half hour,” Stiles tells him, closing the door and gesturing that the boy should follow him to the dining room. There’re stacks of papers and mail and a couple dirty mugs on the table, and Stiles starts clearing off a space as he gestures for the boy to sit down.

“What’s your name?” he asks as he takes the mugs to the sink, where dirty dishes are starting to pile up a bit. It’s Scott’s turn to do the dishes, Stiles thinks to himself, he should definitely remind him.

“Isaac,” the boy says, sitting down and swinging his backpack to the ground.

“Okay, Isaac, what do you need help with?”

Isaac pulls out a textbook and a notebook, turning his puppy-dog face on again.

“It’s, uh, English 312 with Burton? A friend of mine said you helped her with it last semester, and I’m getting along pretty well, I think, it’s just this essay is really kicking my ass – ”

“Yeah, Burton grades papers pretty harshly too,” Stiles interrupts, sitting down and smiling a bit. Isaac smiles back, and Stiles is a little blown away by the way his eyebrow cocks up and he smiles with his whole mouth.

He’s glad Isaac doesn’t make any plans for future tutoring sessions when they’re done, he thinks as he watches Isaac leave, because Stiles is _not_ up for falling for another one of his tutorees – at least, not any more than he’s already done.

***

Scott is, objectively, pretty hot, Stiles knows this very well. _Subjectively_ Scott grew up nice, okay, Stiles has known him since they were five and while Scott’s always had the cuteness down pat, the whole “I’m fucking hot” thing had only started when they were like sixteen.

Stiles, pretty much, got to see the transition, and it was actually kind of sudden that it hit him, the beginning of their junior year – the realization that he’d totally be willing to bang his best bro, if they weren’t closer than brothers (as it is, it wouldn’t exactly be a _hardship_ for Stiles, even though they are kind of closer than brothers).

Most of the time, by now that they’re both approaching their twenty first birthdays, he’s just _used_ to how attractive Scott is. It’s just sometimes that he gets these _realizations_. Usually when they’re like _this_ , sprawled out on their couch, half cuddling because that’s something that best friends can do, okay, watching some old movie on TV because it’s Sunday and Sunday’s they do this, an entire day of being lazy and watching TV and eating junk food, usually only half dressed.

And the _realization_ is that Stiles could _do_ this for the rest of his life. Hang out with Scott and have lazy Sundays and cuddle and – in his dreams, maybe, languid kisses and the occasional slow blow job and pizza. He would totally be down for marrying Scott, is the thing. Because Scott is hot, and he _knows_ he gets along well with him. If Scott were to get down on one knee and pop the question right then and there, Stiles has no doubts about the fact that he’d say yes. It’s not – it’s not weird, is the thing, because it’s more the whole thing of _marry your best friend_ that’s so apparent, and it’s only an added bonus, really, that Scott is hot.

He’s a little bit in love with Scott, is all he’s trying to say, and he doesn’t really know if he’ll ever stop being a little bit in love with Scott. And Scott looks down at him and grins, and Stiles grins back. He’s pretty sure, anyway, that if _he_ were to pop the question then and there, there’s a good solid chance that Scott’d say yes, too.

***

He works at the non-profit Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoons, because his last class of those days is at one p.m. It’s a pretty small place, just over fifty employees and four interns from the university, and he’s been working there for six months, since the beginning of last summer, so he knows pretty much everyone at least by name.

But she’s not an employee, is the thing. No, she’s the daughter of the founder of the place, and she only comes by every once in a while. She technically has a job there – has a place on the board, has some tiny say in all decisions made for the place – but as a student her specialty is not to work in a non-profit or take over the family business. He knows this through Valerie, who’s pretty good friends with her – Malia is her name – knows that she’s actually on the fast-track to eventually going to vet school.

So he doesn’t see her _often_ , but every once in a while she’ll come flouncing into the building with a smile and addresses almost everyone by their name, saying hi and having a small chat with some.

She’s quite pretty, short brown hair and a heart-shaped face and usually adorned with various silver bracelets. Stiles always gets a little distracted when she’s in the office and it’s something Valerie’s totally made fun of him for before but that’s his _shtick_ , to get flustered around pretty people and fall in love with them and do nothing about it, so he’s okay.

She’ll walk past him and the other PR people (all three of them) and smile brightly and send his heart fluttering a little bit as she goes into her father’s office.

***

Stiles loves Professor Ryan, is the thing. He’s a bit up there in age but he’s got a hell of a humour and assigns great articles to accompany all of their textbook readings and regular assignments. Stiles really does feel like he’s learned something in the class.

Stiles also loves Professor Ryan because he has great TA’s. Two of them, because the class is a big lecture class and he assigns regular short essays and it would take him forever to be able to grade them all himself. So, TA’s.

They’re both really knowledgeable, know their stuff and are prompt to respond to emails and are as great as Professor Ryan himself. And, to top it all off, they’re also super easy on the eyes, is all.

Stiles isn’t all that shameful – he’s gotten over it, because he’s ADD-ridden and generally shouts his mind and embarrasses himself regularly because he’s got no filter whatsoever, so he’s gotten over the idea of normally being _ashamed_.

But he’s admittedly a bit ashamed of some of the thoughts he’s had about one of the TA’s. He’s pretty big, nicely muscled, dark skin and a great face shape, and his smile is more of a smirk than a smile. He’s normally pretty quiet, but when he does say something it’s always witty as _fuck_ and totally has a complete domineering look about him and Stiles could _easily_ imagine getting dominated by him, is all.

This is something he’ll never admit to anyone, though, with the exception of Scott because Scott knows pretty much everything about him, even though he makes a face when Stiles does admit this one day.

He sits at the front of the room when Professor Ryan is teaching, chiming in with reminders at the end of class and sometimes grading papers, one ankle sitting on top of the other knee, and even that’s attractive.

Whatever else it is, though, it definitely makes the fact that the class is twice a week at two and a half hours even more tolerable.

***

“This is Allison,” Scott introduces after he’s been on two _actual dates_ with her and “I’m gonna ask her to be my girlfriend soon, I think” and all Stiles can think upon meeting her is _wow_ , Scott was not exaggerating at all, she’s absolutely _beautiful_. He feels a little bit bad about it because, hello, Scott’s _dating her_ , but at the same time he can’t help himself and frankly, Scott _knows_ that he falls in love with pretty much everyone he meets and/or sees.

She’s there for dinner, courtesy of Stiles because Scott can’t cook for shit, and they hop up at the bar as Stiles putters around the kitchen, steady flow of conversation as Stiles asks her what her major is, they talk about school and the open future and even deep as plans _after_ college and as shallow as whether or not any of them are attending the Alpha Phi party that weekend.

The thing is, she’s a double major in environmental science and wildlife science because she wants to be a _conservationist_ eventually and Stiles definitely can’t help himself because she’s basically perfect. She listens attentively when Stiles tells her about wanting to work with bands eventually and even to Scott as he rambles on some story back when they were in high school. She smiles and laughs at all the right places and she’s got _dimples_ and bright eyes and compliments the pasta that Stiles made and even eats a second helping and Stiles is half in love with her, he’s got no doubt that Scott is too. Scott watches her back with adoring eyes and for once Stiles has got a _great_ feeling about a girlfriend of Scott’s.

She teaches them a game her family apparently calls “Screw Your Neighbour” and it’s only because he _likes_ her that Stiles refrains from making a joke about the name and it’s fun and she curses sometimes when she loses but laughs all the same and eventually Stiles _does_ make the joke and she just laughs brightly and bumps her elbow into his arm, eyes sparkling.

She leaves eventually and Stiles turns to Scott and nods his complete approval and Scott grins widely at him and Stiles knows he’ll have to get used to her being around, and he’s totally okay with that.

***

Stiles goes to the library a lot, but on a general schedule because he has to coordinate with classes and his job. Regardless, he has a usual table – fourth floor north wing, a tiny corner table a walk from the elevator because it’s very quiet and he’s never seen anybody but himself there and it’s some place he discovered when he was a freshman.

But when he goes Thursday between his first and second classes, because he has four hours between them, there’s someone sitting there. She’s sitting with her hand on her chin, dark hair falling over her shoulder and blocking her face as she looks down at a book, laptop pushed off to the side but open.

He glances around but it’s mostly books up here, only the occasional desk or table, and the rest of the ones in his sight are taken. He’s got an essay to write, regardless, and needs all the time he can get, and the table isn’t too small. He walks over to her, and she only looks up when he gets there.

“Um,” he starts, because she’s kind of absolutely beautiful, is the thing, and it distracts him for a moment, “It okay if I sit here?” He points to the chair furthest from her, she smiles, and whoa.

Nonetheless, she nods with a little “yeah, go ahead” and he nods his thanks and sits down as she looks back at her book.

It’s a little bit _distracting_ , is the thing, sitting next to someone who looks like she does. He can’t help but look up at her every so often, especially when she sits back in the chair, setting the book up on the table, her hair draping back. She glances over at him, raising her eyebrows when she’s sees him looking, and he just flashes a small smile, going back to his essay which isn’t getting done very fast.

She leaves, two hours later, packing up and throwing one last smile at him as she leaves and he’s only a little stunned by how gorgeous she is when smiling, the action completely lighting up her face and he can’t help the smile that he returns, and it’s still on his mind even an hour later when he closes his laptop and leaves, too.

***

Alpha Phi is definitely one of the most reputable frats at the university, and throw the best of parties without a doubt. He ends up going, with Scott and Allison, getting separated not long after when they make their way to the “dance floor” of the living room and he instead heads to the keg. It’s actually good beer, the frat being one of the richest, and he’s just stepping out of the kitchen into what he supposes serves sometimes as a dining room when he sees him.

His first thought is _fucking hell he’s attractive_ and his second _I want to get fucked by him_ and that’s a bit of a shock of a second thought, even for him because he likes to think he doesn’t objectify people _that_ fast but _damn_. Stiles is half sure this dude isn’t a student at the university because he doesn’t look young enough, maybe a grad student, but he’s just standing there next to an _almost_ -as-equally-gorgeous girl who Stiles would totally be into if it weren’t for the dude.

Frankly, actually, Stiles is surrounded by pretty people, but he’s _not_ so surprised to admit to himself that he doesn’t have eyes for anyone but the dude, right then. He’s near the corner of the opposite wall from where Stiles is, nice-fitting jeans and a leather jacket and the fucking sharpest jawline Stiles thinks he’s ever seen and cheekbones to match. He’s got a bit of a beard going, like he’s still thinking about whether or not he wants to grow it out.

The woman next to him looks over then, smiles knowingly as she meets Stiles’ eyes and nudges the man and Stiles’ eyes go wide for a moment before he looks off, trying to look casual and taking a sip of his beer. When he looks back over, though, the girl is talking to someone else and the dude is walking toward him with a smile that almost takes Stiles’ breath away and –

“Hi,” the man says, smile half a smirk, and _oh, okay_ , Stiles thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/) or [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> also I apologize for the ending I wanted this to be more open but y'know I'm a Sterek bitch the entire way so whataya gonna do.


End file.
